A bearing arrangement which is formed according to such a generic type is already known from German laid-open patent application DE-A 26 00 955. In FIG. 4 of this prior publication, a needle sleeve which acts as a radial bearing and whose radially inwardly extending rim which is arranged on the left side is continued by an axially extending part is shown. Projections which are uniformly spaced apart from one another in the circumferential direction and which point radially outwards at an oblique angle project from said axially extending part. These projections in turn engage in cutouts which are associated with the runner plate of the axial bearing. In this way, a radial and axial bearing unit which is held together by positively locking engagement is formed.
Such combined roller bearings are often used in converters of motor vehicle transmissions, with the bearing ring of the radial bearing being pressed into a housing, that is to say being stationary. In this context, the shaft lifts off in the axial direction in certain operating states. At the start of the process in which the shaft is refitted onto the axial bearing ring, the latter is made to rotate and in doing so attempts to entrain the axial runner plate, which is, however, connected to the bearing ring of the radial bearing in a positively locking fashion.
One disadvantage of the radial and axial bearing of the generic type which is described above is that the selected positively locking engagement does not satisfy all requirements. There is the risk of such a positively locking connection being overtightened under large loads, i.e. the runner plate of the axial part is rotated and can thus become embedded in the housing. It is to be considered a further disadvantage that such a combined radial and axial bearing arrangement cannot be displaced in the axial direction, that is to say cannot compensate any axial fluctuations in tolerance. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that such a connection between radial and axial parts takes up a large installation space.
A further way of connecting radial and axial parts of a combined bearing is described in German utility patent application GM 76 23 390. According to said application, an axial bearing plate and a needle sleeve are held one against the other by bonding. It is self evident in this case that the cohesion of the bearing arrangement is at best provided up to its installation.